1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a temperature responsive reed switch, and more particularly to a make-type temperature responsive reed switch wherein a contact is in an ON state at higher than a Curie point and is in an OFF state at lower than the Curie point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various temperature responsive reed switches have been proposed and used as temperature control switches, such as, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,064 to Kato et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,441 to Sakamoto et al.
In these known switches, a reed switch, a permanent magnet and a temperature responsive magnetic material are connected in a manner that temperature response of the switch is not satisfactory and an inferior heat absorbing and radiating effect of the temperature responsive magnetic material is provided. These switches also suffer from the disadvantage of being difficult to attain the ON-OFF operation with high accuracy at the part being affected by the outer magnetic field, because the operation temperature is varied by the effect of the outer magnetic field.